I Need A Hero
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Maka's is in an abusive relationship with Hiro, Soul notices this and puts his foot down. May be OOC! SoulXMaka! Dedicated to AutumnSoulEater.


_**A/N: AutumnSoulEater I hope that you enjoy this fic X) **_

"Maka I need to talk to you." Soul told Maka before they left Stein's class.

Packing her stuff she looked sideways at him. "This isn't about Hiro is it?" she asked him as she stood up.

"Actually it is." Soul said as he stretched. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood up following Maka out of class.

"Look, Soul, could you stop it. Hiro is my boyfriend, and I trust him." Maka told him with a slight glare.

"Maka, you trust a guy that is worth than your father? He beats the hell out of you and goes around cheating on you Maka." Soul growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently, trying to get his best friend to see reason.

Maka's eyes widened in shock. She slapped his hands away. "You're lying." She said.

"Maka, you have bags under your eyes, and you didn't cover your black eyes that well, and why is your lip busted? You have a bit of dried up blood right here." Soul said his finger touching the base of her neck.

Maka slapped his hands away. "I… I fell down a flight of stairs." She muttered.

Soul grabbed her chin between his fingers and forced her to look into her tearful eyes, his heart breaking at the sight. "Maka… dump the bastard." He whispered.

Maka shook her head. "He loves me." She whispered, but both of them knew that it was a lie.

"Maka… he doesn't love you as much as I do." Soul whispered, stepping closer to her.

She looked at him with a totally new expression. "Soul… don't tell me you're teasing me." She whispered in shock.

He smiled down at her. "Does that mean that you love me as well?" he asked leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching.

Maka blushed, but smiled up at him. "You could have told me before I went out with him you know." She whispered, feeling as if they were the only ones in the world.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered.

"Soul… I'm going to break up with him right now… I'll meet you at the apartment." She whispered and before Soul could say something she ran in the direction of the parking lot.

"Maka!" he yelled after her his hand reaching out, but she was long gone.

He let his hand drop and shoved them back into his pockets as he walked out the door. "Maka can handle this by herself." He said to himself.

'But those bruises she was sporting show the exact opposite.' He thought to himself as he shook his head.

"She never said that I couldn't follow her." He said to himself as he ran to his motorcycle and tried to find Maka all over the city.

Just as he was about to give up he spotted them near the school. Saddness filled him when he saw them holding hands. "Maybe she hasn't broken the news to him yet." He said to himself, trying to make himself feel better.

Maka tried to tug her hand away from Hiro's grip, but it was impossible. "Let go of me Hiro." She said through clenched teeth, trying not to let the fake smile drop because she knew that if she did that it would anger him.

"Maka, after I trusted you with my heart." Hiro said, hurt filling his words.

"I'm sorry… I just can't take the abuse anymore." She whispered, letting her fake smile fall, ripping her hands out of his and made a hasty retreat but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

She turned and was met by a fist to the face. "How dare you try to leave me?" Hiro yelled at her.

Soul had seen enough. He abandoned his precious motorcycle and ran to Maka's aid.

"Touch her again, you bastard, and you will see my rage!" Soul yelled at him running to grab Hiro's fist as it was about to come to contact to Maka's exposed stomach.

"Stay out of it Soul." Hiro growled at him pushing him away.

Soul felt a flame light inside of him. He pulled his fist back and let it punch Hiro, but stopped himself for a second. "This is for messing with my woman." Soul snarled letting his fist make contact with Hiro's jaw.

Hiro stumbled back and looked up at him in shock. "Your woman?" he growled and turned to face Maka. "He's the one you're leaving me for?" he yelled then glared in Soul's direction.

"Hiro, leave Soul out of this." Maka growled as she got up, rubbing her cheek, wincing at the tenderness.

Soul saw this and the small flame inside of him turned into a forest fire. "You hurt MY Maka… I'm going to make you wish that you were dead." He growled and started to throw punches Hiro easily dodging them.

Soul grew frustrated and let out a war cry as he tackled Hiro to the ground and knocking him out cold with a punch to the head.

Maka stood watching this happen with eyes wide in shock… Soul defended her… and he called her his woman.

A lovely shiver went through her body as she realized that Soul had just saved her… Tears started to escape her eyes as Soul stood up dusting off his clothes as he turned to look at Maka but froze when he saw the tears.

"Maka? Are you okay?" he asked, worry oozing in his voice.

Maka looked up at him and smiled a small smile, walking to him, taking her sweet time.

"Maka… I'm sure that bastard will never touch you again… not when you have me." Soul said reaching out and tugging on one of her ponytails teasingly.

Maka felt more tears escape her… finally, that night mare was over. She embraced him with all her might, wishing that this wasn't a dream.

Soul looked down at her and smiled. "Maka… I love you." He whispered hugging her back. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

Maka backed away from him and smiled at him. "I trust you Soul… and I love you." She said mustering up the courage to kiss him.

She felt him smirk against her lips and deepen the kiss. She backed away from him and looked at the knocked out boy on the ground. "What should we do with him?" she asked him.

"Drop him off at the hospital… he had it coming." Soul said with a smile.


End file.
